InstallationGuide
This page provides an installation guide for the latest versions of the Lumen Programme, including how to install the tutorial world. Further updates should provide an easier way to install it, but current development is focused on other aspects. Install guide for Windows 1. Install Minecraft Optional: If you want to buy the game, first go to https://account.mojang.com and register. Then buy the game. When going through this manual, make sure you have an internet connection. Go the Minecraft website and download the game. (https://www.minecraft.net) Follow the instructions and install it on your PC. Run the Minecraft launcher and select 'edit profile'. Under 'use version' select '1.7.10'. Now press play and once the game has loaded, you can quit again. 2. Install Forge Go the Forge Website and download the forge installer from http://files.minecraftforge.net Download Forge version:1.7.10 - Recommended 10.13.2.1230 (download the win installer) You will be send to adfly so you need to click on SKIP AD to download the jar file. Then run the exe file, just follow the steps and it will install correctly. 3. Put the Lumen mod in the mods folder Navigate explorer to: C:/Users/ /AppData/Roaming/.minecraft In that folder should be a mods folder. If it isn’t there already just make it yourself. Unzip lumen.zip and place the lumen jar file and other referenced jar files (e.g mtj-1.0-snapshot) in this folder. 4. Run Minecraft Run Minecraft and select Forge as the profile you want. (You can find the drop down menu in the bottom left corner of the Minecraft Launcher) Then click on edit profile, the only thing you need to change is the version you will use. Select version:release 1.7.10-Forge10.13.2.1230 Then click on save profile. Next, click on Play, the first time you do this it can take a little bit longer because it has to download some files. After that your good to go and play our mod. The easies way to start is by playing the tutorial world. Or if you want to know more about what you can do, checking out the list of all blocks could be interesting. Install guide for MAC 1. Install Minecraft Optional: If you want to buy the game, first go to https://account.mojang.com and register. Then buy the game. When going through this manual, make sure you have an internet connection. Go the Minecraft website and download the game. (https://www.minecraft.net) Follow the instructions and install it on your mac. Run the Minecraft launcher and select 'edit profile'. Under 'use version' select '1.7.10'. Now press play and once the game has loaded, you can quit again. 2. Install Forge Go the Forge Website and download the forge installer from http://files.minecraftforge.net Download Forge version:1.7.10 - Recommended 10.13.2.1230 '(download the installer) You will be send to adfly and then need to click on SKIP AD to download the jar file. Then run the jar file, just follow the steps and it will install correctly. 3. Put the Lumen mod in the mods folder Go on in your finder to: '~/Users/ /Library/Application Support/minecraft In that folder should be a mods folder. If it isn’t there already just make it yourself. Unzip lumen.zip and place the lumen jar file and other referenced jar files (e.g mtj-1.0-snapshot) in this folder. 4. Run Minecraft Run Minecraft and select Forge as the profile you want. (You can find the drop down menu in the bottom left corner of the Minecraft Launcher) Then click on edit profile, the only thing you need to change is the version you will use. Select version:release 1.7.10-Forge10.13.2.1230 Then click on save profile. Next, click on Play, the first time you do this it can take a little bit longer because it has to download some files. After that your good to go and play our mod. The easies way to start is by playing the tutorial world. Or if you want to know more about what you can do, checking out the list of all blocks could be interesting. Category:Tutorials Install guide for the tutorial mapCategory:Software 1. Download the map 2. Put it all in the right folder For Windows, navigate explorer to: C:/Users/ /AppData/Roaming/.minecraft. 'For Mac, go on in your finder to: '~/Users/ /Library/Application Support/minecraft. Copy the entire folder 'TutorialWorld' into the ~/saves folder. Copy 'Tutorial Resources.zip' in the ~/resourcepacks folder if you want multilingual support. 3. Add the resource pack (for multilingual support) to Minecraft Run Minecraft. Under 'options', select 'Resource Packs...'. Now click 'Tutorial Resources.zip' under 'Available Resource Packs'. It should now move to 'Selected Resource Packs'. Then click 'Done' and you are done!